


cigarette daydreams

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, but they do the do, gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay, i dont want to put this as explicit cus theres no deets of the do, idk theyre NOT 12 tho, like theyre 17 or smth, this is rlly melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i want every part of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cigarette daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> hmm

1.

  
  


"don't tell me you're smoking, too." killua remarks, flicking cigarette ash to the side and knitting his eyebrows at gon. "it isn't good for you."

  
  


killua knows it's bad for himself too - but he justifies it by telling himself he was raised to handle the toxins they contained. but gon wasn't, and hell - the kid'll probably get lung cancer from one drag. but killua tells himself not to interfere with gon's decisions and looks away, flicking ash to the side once again and staring as it slowly extinguished in the cold. gon lifted a cigarette to his lips and lit it, taking a long drag and instantly hacking.

  
  


the white haired boy started laughing and gon frowned and crossed his arms against his chest. 

  
  


"you've never done this, have you?"

  
  


".. no."

  
  


"why now?"

 

"i want every part of you."

  
  


2.

  
  


"ne, killua?"

  
  


"aa-a? what is it?"

 

gon stand silent and waits until killua takes a drag, his eyes still tilted toward him and nose pointed toward the sky, and he notices the tobacco stains on the hand he raises to pull the cigarette out of his mouth, dropping it to his side and flicking the ash, and he presses your lips to his mouth before the other boy can exhale, sucking the black smoke out of his lungs and into his own and when gon pulls away he blows it into the air, out of his mouth and his nose and gon smiles at killua. 

 

"what are you doing, idiot?" he averts his eyes.

 

"i want every part of you."

 

3.

 

killua doesn't want to moan when gon's lips press to the shell of his ear but he does anyway, hands mussing gon's clothing and arching up, and gon whispers low and sweet in a way that makes killua's knees weak -

 

"i want every part of you."

 

4.

 

when gon leaves yorkshin to go back to whale island, killua cries. they've been apart  _years_ only to be together for a few days, and when gon tells killua to call him gon starts crying himself because the phone isn't enough. the phone can't provide their physical space, they can't touch each other's beings and wipe each other's tears like they are now, killua's arms wrapped around his waist and his face buried in gon's shoulder, and when killua pulls away to look at his face again before he leaves for aunt mito and grandma, and he sees that gon is crying and kisses the tears from his face. _  
_

"i love you."

 

"i love you too, killua."

 

and gon turns to grab his luggage, kissing killua one last time on the forehead and smiling. "i'll be back." and when gon turns away the second time and walks, killua sobs and wipes his face with his sleeve.

 

when the ship leaves killua screams after him.

 

'I'LL MISS EVERY PART OF YOU!" and he lights a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> this was much sadder than expected


End file.
